


The Experience (Points) Are Their Own Reward

by rocketpineapple



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Large age gap, Public Hand Jobs, aged up protagonist, also i guess it's a first time i don't make a huge deal about that, and that's kinda hot, i mean kind of she doesn't call him daddy but, kind of, look at these exceedingly long tags though, there's the whole good little girl thing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: After all that she's gone through, it's clear that Moon's in need of some comfort. He's never been the best at giving solace, but he's fond of the girl, in his own way. After all she's done for his island, why wouldn't Kahuna Nanu give her a reward?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Big Problem and his name is Kahuna Nanu okay I was in to Guzma and I still am but then Nanu showed up in the UB quest calling me a good little girl and I was completely gone please don't judge me
> 
> also I'm an older pokemon player so I age up the protags to suit me better I know she's meant to be 11 but she's 19 now okay good I am not writing underage characters please don't hate me

The first time she saw him smirk, Moon knew she had a big problem.

Well, one of multiple big problems. The whole thing with Team Skull taking over a town, Lillie being kidnapped by a combination of Team Skull and the Aether Foundation, the fact that she still had an island challenge to finish, whatever the heck Gladion's deal was...yeah, those were kind of important too.

But the way he looked at her and gave his cheeky smirk, something that somehow made him appear twenty years younger...she felt her heart flutter at the sight. And it was obvious, she knew. She was scared to admit it - surely a Kahuna of his age would never go for her, even if she was an adult technically. Surely he had no interest, especially by the way he called her 'girl'. She was an annoyance - but one that had cleaned up Team Skull a bit and proven her worth on Ula'ula Island. She knew she was probably pining over him quite obviously, but consciously she was sure it was a secret.

And in her assuredness that it was, she could never admit this to anyone. Hau would undoubtedly be thoroughly confused. Lillie would never understand. Gladion would be disgusted - as much at her talking about this with him as he would be at the fact that she had a crush on Nanu, the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. Someone much older than her, miserable, surrounded by about 10 Meowths and with a seemingly sour attitude. After all, the first time she'd met him, he told her her death in Po Town was certain and he'd make sure her remains got back to her mother. She'd surprised him, it seemed, and surprised him again in battle. When she'd seen that smirk and against all better judgement, fallen badly.

It would've been easier to explain a crush on Ilima, or Kiawe, for sure.

"You've got heart and strength, kid. And you're good. Real good." He looked her up and down and gave that smirk, and she was gone. It was fortunate that he was the one to turn and leave when they had a stronghold to take on, or she didn't know if she'd be able to. Still, to see that smirk again when she was done was enough motivation - that and the desire to save her best friend lit a fire in her heart that nothing would be able to quench. Team Skull, the Aether Foundation, they were going to pay. Then she was going to finish the island challenge and emerge victorious, and then she'd make her way back to Nanu and tell her how she felt.

\---

"You want to do that? Come now, with me?"

Moon couldn't hide her blush. Maybe her plan was flawed - of all places to meet up again, it happened to be the Altar of the Sunne. Despite the tears welling up in her eyes at Lillie's goodbye, Nanu's words and the way he shamelessly looked her up and down (wearing such short shorts in the Ultra Space had felt somewhat uncomfortable, wearing them under Nanu's scrutiny felt terrifying. In a good way. She thought.) brought her back from sorrow in to lust. Mentally, she apologized to Lillie - she felt this was disrespectful - before her mind returned to the man before her, looking at her with a tired smirk and a glint in his eyes. Moon shivered.

"Y-yes..."

"Good girl..." he whispered in response. "Looks like we're on this journey together then..." but instead of moving to head back down the stairs, he sat down besides the altar with her, body painfully close - their shoulders touched, and she had no doubt he could feel how heated she was becoming. "Darn stairs...such a pain to walk up and down. You've got nerves of steel, kid. Gone through all this and barely a change in expression. You're pretty quiet, too, aren't you?" He turned his head to look at her - almost curious in his gaze, as her idle smile gave nothing away. Her cheeks and eyes, of course, did - but she tried her best not to let anything show. It was bad enough being 19 and taking on the island challenge. She supposed it was only through Tapu Koko's good grace that she was allowed to do so. If she were to crack and let too much emotion show through, well, it wouldn't look good at all.

"Come here..." awkwardly, he put an arm around her, pulling her in closer to him. "I don't really do this very much, but you looked like you might need it. Sorry it's from me and not someone else..." Instinctively, Moon buried her face against his chest, taking in his scent, letting herself crack a little bit as her eyes leaked on to his shirt.

"Kid, I didn't bring a spare, you don't want me to have to take this shirt off..."

"Maybe I do," she muttered, muffled by his chest. This drew a smirk from him - not that she could see it.

"Tch, no wonder, you were stupid enough to run in to Team Skull's base alone, and do whatever the hell it was that happened here..." Fingers ran around her back, drawing gentle circles, surprising the both of them.

"You're the one who lives next to Team Skull's base," Moon blurted out, trying to hide her shame at her own admission.

"Guess we're both fools then..."

Unceremoniously, his fingers slid up between her thighs, spreading her legs slightly and finding their way underneath her shorts. Seemingly pleased with what he found there, he gave a light chuckle and with a surprising amount of affection, kissed her forehead.

"N-nanu..." Moon gasped, her head jolting up as she looked around, face burning with lust and shame. "They'll be down the stairs...waiting for us..."

"Told Hapu I was taking you back to Ula'ula so she didn't have to wait."

"But here?" Moon tried to look horrified, but her body was reacting with such joy to his light, exploratory touches between her thighs, on her back...

"You haven't told me to stop..." Nanu teased, tilting her head up to kiss her lips. "Told you we're both fools. Tried to resist, but a pretty girl like you..." He kissed her again, a little rougher this time. More passion as his tongue licked at her lips, seeking entrance. "Don't know what you see in me. I'm too old and miserable for a bright thing like you."

"Mmmm...Nanu..." she moaned, realizing just how obvious her crush must have been - the way she looked at him, blushed when he talked to her, made excuses to stick around. "You act so tough...but you really care. You're a good person, Nanu...I keep thinking about you, and I know I shouldn't...but..." she broke off, whimpering a little as the hand between her legs moved away to pull her in to a tighter embrace. "Why'd you stop..."

"Cause you've got somewhere to be, haven't you? A championship title to win. Or whatever. Dunno if you'll do it, but you keep surprising me, girl. If I keep touching you, I probably won't want to stop, or something." He stood up slowly, offering his hand to her, which she took with a shy smile, still barely registering what had happened. Did he really just do that? It was going to be an interesting trip back, that was for sure. At least he didn't seem to reject her confession. Her terribly timed one. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she supposed that was his way. She wouldn't have fallen so hard for him if he wasn't the way he was. If that made sense. The way Moon understood it, romance never made sense.

\---

She had intended to run straight to Route 17 as soon as she'd recovered from the celebration, but duty called and she'd been tasked with hunting down the Ultra Beasts. An endeavour which Nanu, surprisingly, joined her in - showing once more that he really cared more than he let on, worrying about Anabel (and herself, in a way). And she had to admit, him calling her a good little girl really did send shivers down her spine - she had no doubt she had been bright red when he'd said that, spluttering and finding a way to hide her face from Looker while scrambling for her pokeballs. And Hau and Gladion, amongst others, wanted her position at the Pokemon League, and Red and Blue had asked her to take on the Battle Tree...

...so it was a tired looking Moon who stumbled in to Sushi High Roller one afternoon in Malie City, finally able to catch something of a break. It had been her intention to surprise Nanu with a visit, but it turned out he was the one who surprised her, greeting her with that same smirk and insisting on her joining him for lunch (his treat). They ate in relative silence, Moon trying to think of what to say, Nanu just eating his food, taking odd glances at her every now and then.

"Thank you, Nanu. That was, um, really nice of you..."

"Well, you're coming back to my place, right? Least I could do was buy you a meal first..."

Moon flushed, wondering just how obvious she really was. "Well, I did become Champion...and captured those Ultra Beasts, I mean, it would be nice to take a break."

"Heh..." And that was all he said in response, letting her sit right behind him on his ride pager Charizard (wasn't that dangerous? He was a cop, wasn't it? A high ranking member of the International Police...at least he used to be?) her own legs turning to jelly as he lead her to the police station, pressing her against the wall and claiming her lips with his own before they even got inside the door. His hands gripped her wrists, knee digging between her legs to pull them apart. Unceremonious, but she supposed that was his way. She liked that about him too - he didn't stand on ceremony, didn't care about what they were doing, or what people would say if they saw the Kahuna and the Champion in such a compromising position. He was just Nanu, and she adored that.

"...my good little girl..." he whispered in to her ear, before nipping it with his teeth ever so slightly, enough to cause her to shiver and squirm in delight. His lips trailed down her jaw, down to her neck, where he nipped at the skin again, before sucking lewdly. He teasingly licked where he marked her, before moving his lips lower and lower until the reached the low collar of her shirt. 

"Ahh, Nanu..." she whimpered, panting already - this wasn't what she'd planned at all, but she couldn't complain. Well, maybe a little - did they have to be outside? But the kissing had been better than she had expected, and the pain, well, she had to admit it was rather hot. Abruptly, he stopped again, but this time he didn't let go, before she could protest - instead guiding her towards the door, through to the loft with a messy double bed (how she got up there, she didn't really know).

"Thought you might've come to your senses..." Nanu muttered as he pulled her shirt above her head, deftly removing her bra and making far too quick work of her shorts and shoes, leaving her naked and sprawled beneath him, completely defenseless under his admiring gaze. "Guess it's my lucky day that you didn't." Still leaving his clothes on (aside from his shoes), he lay down beside her, hands sliding over her body, taking in the smooth, youthful skin, before moving to her breasts, massaging them with more surprising gentleness.

"Mmm, Nanu...I can't believe you actually want to do this, with me..." Moon admitted, squirming as she felt wetness building between her thighs. All Nanu could do was smirk, and kiss her lips passionately, before breaking away once more.

"I told you before. You're pretty, and you've got heart and strength. Even if you're foolish enough to want this. I told you that too - that if I started touching you, I wasn't going to want to stop. Well, you're here now, and you're mine...you're not leaving here any time soon, little girl. Besides, I figured you deserved some kind of reward." 

Moon gasped, Nanu's lips sealing one breast, sucking and licking at the soft flesh, his fingers working the other one. She reached out to touch him but he swatted her hands away, swapping his mouth to the other breast and moaning openly as he tasted her. Satisfied, he gave her nipples a light pinch and squeeze, chuckling darkly, before he moved further down her body. He kissed a trail all the way down her stomach, stopping just above her pussy, before he looked up with a grin.

"Let me reward you for being a good girl..." he teased, knowing that would get a reaction from her. It did - she blushed darker, hiding her face beneath her hands. Although she was rather inexperienced, she knew where this was going. "Don't hide that cute face, now." With that, he licked one finger and gently placed it to her lower lips, running it along from the back to the front slowly, painfully so, stopping at her clit and almost flicking it as he moved his finger away. Satisfied with her squirming and whimpering, he began to rub at her lips in earnest, starting rather gently to ease her in to it. His index finger drew lazy circles around her clit, drawing out moans and gasps of pleasure. Without warning, he bit down on her inner thigh, still rubbing at her lips and clit, sucking deeply on where he bit, before doing the same on the other thigh. 

"Heh..." he looked up at her face with that same smirk she'd fallen so hard for - and then in one surprisingly quick movement, placed his lips to her core and gave one long lick. Moon nearly screamed in delight - this wasn't something she was used to at all, but it felt so incredibly good. Strange, but a good strange - a pleasant sensation delivered to her by someone she liked an awful lot. She could feel quiet moans of appreciation as he licked and sucked, her pussy no doubt soaking his face with lust...and then she had to practically scream once more as he slid a finger inside of her warm and welcoming entrance. This wasn't new to her - she'd done it herself, after all - but having Nanu do it felt like a strange new experience. One she really wanted to feel more of. Her body tensed a little with shyness, but he moved a hand to her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

It seemed like he would never stop surprising her.

His movements got faster and faster as he slid a second finger in and curled them in just the right way. That did it - her whole body shook and shivered as her inner walls tensed around his fingers, pleasure pulsing through her body. "Oh, Nanu..." she cried out, riding out her orgasm on his face as his tongue continued working, drawing out every possible bit of pleasure from her highly sensitive nerves, before he finally released her. Smirking, he wiped her juices off his face before giving the back of his hand a lick.

"Tastes sweet. Kind of expected that."

She wanted to hide her face in humiliation, but he pulled her hands away and to her side, kissing her lips to the point where she could taste herself on his tongue. It was embarrassing, but she kind of liked it all the same. He pulled off his own clothing, jacket, shirt, pants, and paused before taking off his underwear.

"You ready for this?" he asked, to which Moon could only nod. She was still a little numb from the previous orgasm, but she wanted this. She'd been dreaming about this for so long, ever since she'd first seen him. Part of her was thinking about how it must have been some sort of a scandal for the Champion and one of the Kahunas to be involved like this, but it didn't matter when she saw him naked. He was old, scarred, had a thin covering of greying hair - and Moon loved it all. Her ogling didn't go unnoticed, and Nanu shook his head with a shrug.

"Strange little girl..." he teased. "But now, you're mine..." and he gently eased the tip of his decently sized cock in to her still sensitive pussy. She'd half expected him to just push it straight in, but she supposed she knew him better than that. Sure, he was aloof and acted like he didn't care, but she knew that really he cared a lot. In his own, strange way. Inch by inch he eased it in, and it hurt, and he knew it would hurt her, so he squeezed her hand once again until he practically hilted himself in her, and waited, kissing her and letting her body adjust. She could barely form words but she was incredibly grateful, as she wrapped her arms around him...and soon enough, with some gentle coaxing to relax, the pain dulled leaving a strange yet pleasurable sensation.

"Ahh, Nanu..." That goaded him on - he started to thrust in a slow, even rhythm, sliding almost all the way out of her tight, soaked pussy...before pushing his way back in. Moon arched her back, moaning as he hit her sensitive spots, his hands moving to massage her breasts once again. "That feels so good..." and surprisingly for her, it really did. He almost genuinely smiled at that, even though it seemed like a smirk, it really did seem like he wanted to make her happy.

His rhythm slowly picked up, almost unnoticeable at first, until he lifted her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders so he could pound her without abandon. Overwhelmed, she could only cry out in increasing pitch, mumbling his name over and over like a mantra, like it was the only thing she could say. "Ugh, yes, Nanu...Nanu..." It didn't take long for her pussy to squeeze his cock, climax rocking her entire body. He grunted loudly in turn, coming hard before falling back down on top of her, lazily kissing her lips and running a hand through her hair.

"Mmm...such a good girl..." he sleepily muttered, slowly pulling out of her and rolling off, letting her free. "Can't see why you'd want to stay here, but you can. if you haven't got somewhere to be."

With a smile, Moon curled up against him, resting her head against his chest.

"This is right where I wanted to be."

"Heh...you really are a strange kid...glad you're sticking around. I don't think I'm done with you just yet..."

Moon couldn't help but smirk back, this time. Nanu might have been the only big problem she had left, but it was a problem she was in absolutely no rush to solve.


End file.
